Looking At Your Way
by YvonneGraceC
Summary: Winry loved Ed when they were small. Now Ed's going to return the favor... But how?


Ed and Winry's story! This is something I thought of when I was going to sleep soon. LOL . It's somehow an inspiration ! xD &please review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed and Winry's love started when they were young. Only Ed didn't know he felt that way ... This story's about them going to school if the life of alchemy wasn't around.

**Looking At Your Way**

**Chapter 1**

"Big brother, we should leave already!" Alphonse Elric, yelled at his brother, Edward who was one year older than him. "It's still early. I can't rest for a while?" Edward answered after yawning. "Ugh! I can't believe I have you as my brother!" He shook his head slightly as he headed out for school.

"I'm right behind ya." Edward yawned, smirking at his brother who was fumed. Al didn't really replied him since he was kinda mad at his brother for not listening. "Look... I'm sorry, fine?" Ed sighed. "We better head for school quickly. You wouldn't want Winry to wait, do you?" Al reminded him. "Oh CRAP! I forgotten about the date to meet up with her!" Ed jumped and quickly ran to school. Smirking at his brother, he muttered, "Silly big brother."

-----

"So our ancestors came to an unknown land and thus..." The History teacher continued to speak as Ed looked out of the window, daydreaming. He didn't really like History that much. He just enjoyed listening to Maths lessons and Science. That was what he was interested in.

What he didn't notice was Winry was somehow staring at him.

She had begin liking him when they were young. She liked playing with him whenever she saw him. But as she slowly grew up, she noticed she had already like him. Although she decided it was a feeling about loving him as a brother, that thought wasn't true. She loved him more than a brother.

_'I better stop staring at him... I think I'm getting too addicted to see him every time...'_ She turned her eyes quickly from his own position as she blushed, writing down notes. Although he didn't notice, it was making her feel embarrassed. "Winry, please stand up. Tell the class when was the..." Winry sighed and then answered.

_'This is really getting me nowhere by not telling him...'_ She thought as she answered the teacher's question. Although it was hard for her to think well, she answered it without stuttering. It was amazing how she coped her peers of Ed inside her mind which had occupied too much inside.

-----

Ed tried to find Winry during lunch but to no avail. He would usually find her in the classroom but this time, he decided he would go to the rooftop to find her.

Opening the door, he found her sitting alone in front of another wall. Smiling, he ran towards where she was. "Hey, Winry!" He yelled, running as he carried his bento towards her. "H-Hey..." She replied, watching him as he slowly slowed down. "Sit down. You're a mess." She continued as she chuckled slightly. "Sorry. I was finding you." He replied, taking out his bento slowly.

_'A-Am I hearing things?' _She thought to herself as she watched him eat his lunch. "Hey, what's with you daydreaming? Lunchtime's going to be over soon." He spoke with his mouth full as he struggled to speak well. "O-Oh... Sorry." She ate as she smiled in a silly way, holding her bento as she blushed a little.

----

"Big bro! I need to stay back to do some project with Yvonne. Sorry." Al told his brother as Ed took out his shoes from the locker. "That's fine... I'm heading home to clean up the house though. See ya." He smiled, briefly waved and head out of the school. _'I'm stupid... I'm never going to tell her.'_ He walked home, holding his bag with one of his hands behind him.

Finally he knows his feelings for Winry.

_'I must be dumb not to notice my feelings for her...'_ He sighed as he walked slowly down the pavement by himself. He wanted to tell her but it wouldn't be easy. He had hidden all his feelings whenever he was with her. He didn't want her to find out how he felt about her.

Whereas Winry had trouble hiding her feelings and wanted to hide it forever even if he doesn't like her or anything.

"I'm dumb! I'm dumb! I'm dumb!" He knocked his head against the wall in his house as he grumbled. "I have to tell her somehow!" He placed his head on the wall, sighing. It was going to be the festival soon! He has to tell her somehow.

Cleaning up his room, he heard the door opening. Edward was obviously mad. Al was always going home late. "That idiot..." He finished preparing his bed and stomped out of the room. "Al! You're getting..." Cutting off his own statement, he realized Winry was around. "Hey! Where's Al?" Winry asked, her face fulled of curiosity.

She was somehow cute with the look on her face.

"H-He's currently not around. What is it?" He asked, still standing behind the second floor railing as he looked at her. "W-Well... He's the class rep after all. I need to pass him," She paused, taking out the papers as she continued. "These papers." Winry held it firmly in her hand as she showed him. "Well, I will pass him these papers instead." Ed slowly made his way down and took the papers.

Winry was still a little afraid but she decided to keep calm or else he might thinks she was being way too weird.

Even Ed did the same .

The two were obviously in love with each other but they didn't make their feelings known to each other.

That was it.

Alphonse cut in, bringing his girl, Yvonne into the house. "I'm back! And look who I brought!" He exclaimed, making his girlfriend more scared. "Al..." "It's alright. My brother's friendly." Al assured her even though she still felt shy. She didn't expect her to appear in front of his brother that fast.

-----

This made everyone tensed up in the atmosphere.

But well, obviously Al wasn't.

Ed ranted at him for bringing a girl back to his own house at this time of hour and her parents might be worried. "Um... Don't worry about me... I'm fine walking home alone and all..." Yvonne spoke gently, trying to assure Ed that she would be alright. "Big brother, don't worry. I'm going to bring her home." Al assured him, smiling gently. "You better do."

Wanting to know more about her, Ed talked to her as the four people gathered in the living room. The atmosphere was lightening, making Winry more relaxed.

"So... how's your parents?" Ed asked as he took his cup of coffee, sipping it slowly. "Well..." She paused, looking down onto the ground. "My father passed away not long... As for my mum, she abandoned me into an orphanage but I managed to earn money to go to school myself." Yvonne spoke confidently but she was still a little sad.

Ed shouldn't really asked the question in the first place though...

"Sorry... I hope you're doing well now." Ed scratched his head as he replied, glancing at Winry. "Well, I am... After all, I'm glad that the school was willing to help me in my finance." She smiled slowly, noticing something. "What do you think about Al?" Ed asked, smiling. "Big brother!" "He's a nice guy but we usually fight. Still, he always gives in and I'm glad to have him." She replied shyly.

Al found a great girl. Wow.

"Um... It's late... I have to go back home now..." Yvonne quickly answered, looking at Al. "I will send her home. All the best, big brother!" Al winked, knowing his girlfriend knew something.

-----

"Tell me what you know!"

"I'm not going to tell you!"

"Stop sticking out your tongue, silly. Tell me!"

"Alright, alright! You idiot, didn't you realize your brother likes Winry?"

"Eh, you know Winry?"

"Yup!"

The couple was squabbling outside the house although Ed and Winry couldn't hear a single thing. Obviously only Yvonne knew what was going on. "Al, what if Winry and Ed becomes a couple?" She put her hands behind her back as she walked, looking up to the sky. "Don't tell me you're in love with my brother, stupid." "I don't." She sticked out her tongue at him again, making him smirked.

"You are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"I still love you the most, idiot!"

She yelled as she pouted, glaring at him with her childish eyes. "I know... I was just teasing you, trying to make you say that." He smirked, hugging her as he moved from side to side. "I love you the most too, silly." He muttered into her ears, making her smile.

-----

"So yeah... It's late... You better get going... Grandma's going to get worried about you." Ed got up and went to put the things in the kitchen.

"Yeah... I will get going. Goodnight." Winry smiled, going to head out of the door. Ed quickly put down the things and quickly rushed towards her. "I-I will bring you home!" Ed stood in front of her. She jumped, blinking slightly but she blushed a bit, turning her head away as she nodded her head.

_'It is a great way to confess to her... Right?'_

Maybe it was Fate which decided this. No, he decided to do this himself and it was no coincidence.

"S-So... how's Grandma?" Ed asked, clearing up the silence. "Well... she's doing well... But she misses you guys. You brothers should learn to visit her some time." She smiled slightly, reminding Ed gently. "Yeah, yeah... We will... I miss her a lot too." Ed replied, resting his hands behind his head.

She was glad he was walking her home. But was it because since she was a girl, it was dangerous for her?

Or is it because... He likes her?

_'Idiot! Don't think about that! It's impossible!'_ She scolded herself inside her head, making Ed looked at her in amusement.

What was the simple thing that made him fall for her?

"E-Ed... Do you... like me?"

"Huh?" He turned, looking at her when he realized she was blushing as she looked down at the ground. "D-Do you like me?" She repeated, still looking down. "U-Um..." "You don't have to answer right away! I-I know it's a little shocking but... you don't really need to answer that." She smiled weakly, chuckling a little.

She felt her heart squeezed a little which made her felt more uneasy inside. "I do." "W-What?" She looked up, still blushing from her sudden question. "I-I do... l-like you." He looked away, scratching his head as he replied, blushing slightly.

"R-Really?" She asked, still looking at him. "Do you need me to repeat that again?" He looked at her as his face flushed in a bright pink color. "I-I think so..." She stuttered, chuckling a little as she blushed. "I like you, idiot." When he was about to hold her hand, they reached her house.

"O-One last question... When did you like me?" She asked, looking at him as she blushed a little. "W-Well... I don't know... I think it started when we were small? But I was too stupid not to know." He scratched his head, answering as he blushed. "But I still like you though." He replied and bent his head to kiss her.

_'I-Is this a... dream?'_ She thought, not knowing how to react. Ed still stayed at the same spot, not wanting to budge.

Her lips just tasted... simply nice and sweet.

Soon, she didn't care and held his hands as she returned the kiss. _'It isn't a dream... After all.'_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It's late I know ! But I can't help it &sorry for the late update ! Do review &thanks a lot :D


End file.
